_ROVIDED. CORE B, the Tissue Culture Facility will be directed by Robert Gunn. Not only is this core responsible for traditional cultured cells, but also is also responsible for maintaining the Xenopus culture resource. Project 1 will use cultured A6 cells from Xenopus and MDCK(canine) cells and CHO(Chinese hamster) cells and mpkccdcl4(mouse) and L2 (rat) cultured mammalian cells. Project 3 will use L6 muscle cells and isolated skeletal muscle cells grown in culture. Project 4 will use many different MDCK cell lines grown as high resistance epithelial membranes on supports. The goal of Core B is to produce highly reproducible cell preparations of amphibian or mammalian renal, endothelial or other cell types in a form and quantity needed for experimental requirements of each Project. The core will also supply some tissue culture media and supplies to investigators and provide services and support related to the tissue needs of the projects. Ms. Billie Jean Duke and Mrs. Pauline Smith currently have responsibility for a joint tissue culture facility used by Drs. Eaton, Price, Gunn and Sands and a Xenopus facility used by Drs. Eaton, Gunn and Sands. Ms. Duke and Mrs. Smith are thoroughly familiar with all cell culture techniques used in the projects and have an extensive background expertise that will be a resource for the Project leaders in the event that new culture systems are required.